


Une Sombre Mélodie de Minuit

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Halloween, One Shot, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Song - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Voldemort est revenu après avoir récupéré la pierre philosophale. Il a torturé Harry et Severus s'est interposé. Ils sont dorénavant tous deux dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres à attendre de savoir ce qu'il ferait d'eux. Soudain une mélodie se fit entendre dans la nuit.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Une Sombre Mélodie de Minuit

Les premières notes se firent entendre dans la nuit, faisant relever sa tête. Il sentit le corps qu'il serrait dans ses bras bouger également.

« Vous l'entendez aussi, Mr Snape ? » demanda Harry Potter, âgé d'à peine onze ans.

« Oui. Chaque année, le même jour à la même heure depuis dix ans. »

« Halloween. A minuit. »

« Savez-vous qui est-ce ? » demanda le Maître des Potions.

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête.

« Il s'agit de votre mère. Je reconnaîtrais son doigté au violon entre mille. Nous étions amis par le passé et elle jouait beaucoup en ma compagnie. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait d'un instrument. »

« Votre tante vous a caché bien des choses, Harry, » fit Snape avec une légère once de colère tournée vers la Moldue. « Lily était doué dans plus d'un domaine. »

Ils se turent et écoutèrent la mélodie triste et funèbre qui se jouait dans l'air, Harry serré contre la poitrine du Serpentard notamment pour se protéger du froid. Maintenant qu'il savait qui jouait, le Gryffondor pleurait et écoutait encore plus religieusement la mélodie.

Pendant ce temps, Severus Snape contrôlait ses émotions pour ne pas craquer lui aussi. Son élève, son protégé même maintenant, avait besoin de lui car personne dans ces sinistres cachots ne viendrait l'aider. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à la vie et au summum de sa puissance après avoir récupéré la pierre philosophale. Mais parce que Harry Potter n'était encore qu'un enfant, il ne l'avait pas tué. Au contraire, il l'avait torturé pendant quelques instants devant ses disciples rassemblés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'interpose pour recevoir les autres à sa place. Depuis, ils étaient tous deux dans les cachots à la merci de la volonté du mage noir. Et là cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'ils y pourrissaient.

« C'était très beau, » fit soudain Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Quand nous sortirons d'ici, je vous promets de vous montrer des souvenirs d'elle. »

« Nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici. Il ne nous laissera jamais partir. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes seuls, Harry. Il y a toujours la résistance. »

« La résistance ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a fondé un groupe de résistants. Il s'agit de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils viendront nous aider, j'en suis certain. Vous représentez beaucoup pour eux. Vous êtes une lueur d'espoir pour l'Angleterre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu pourras un jour vaincre Voldemort, mon chéri, » murmura une voix de femme à leur oreille, les surprenant tous les deux.

« Lily…, » souffla le Maître des Potions.

« Oui, Severus, je suis là. Mais pas pour longtemps. Protège Harry. »

« Je croyais te l'avoir déjà promis, » sourit le Serpentard.

« La porte ne s'ouvre que quelques instants à l'heure de notre mort, Sev. Et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

« Maman ? »

« Je t'aime Harry. N'oublie jamais ceci. Nous t'aimons ton père et moi. »

Les deux sorciers sentirent un courant d'air glisser sur eux comme une douce caresse.

« Lily …, » commença l'homme en regardant dans le vide.

« Je sais, Severus. Et je te pardonne. Je t'ai toujours pardonné. Maintenant va de l'avant. »

« Ils arrivent pour eux ! » fit une voix d'homme.

« Potter ? »

« Non, il s'agit de Merlin l'Enchanteur ! » s'exclama une voix rieuse et un brin narquoise. « Lève-toi Snivillus. Et place un protego autour de vous. Cela va barder. Et cours aussi, ils ont lâché Moony et c'est la pleine lune. S'il pourra reconnaître Harry, ce sera pas ton cas. »

« Oh joie..., » fit-il en obéissant malgré tout.

Il se redressa et obligea Harry à en faire de même.

« Vous me devrez une explication. Tous les deux. »

« Ce sera pour l'an prochain, Sev, » fit la voix de Lily qui n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible.

Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits d'explosions se firent entendre et il y eut des tremblements dans les fondations de la bâtisse. Un trou béant se fit dans le mur et une tête qu'il n'espérait ne jamais revoir apparut.

« Black, » siffla-t-il.

« La ferme, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Remus n'a pas eu une potion tue-loup de la meilleure qualité. Il est à moitié gérable. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici. »

Les trois sorciers disparurent dans la nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà.
> 
> Petit texte écrit sur base d'un atelier (drabble normalement mais je me suis un peu lachée... XD) avec deux images. Ces dernières, vous les retrouverez fusionnées dans la couverture et elles se font ressentir dans le texte aussi.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous aura plu.
> 
> Plein de bisous.
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
